


(Teen Wolf and Shadowhunters Crossover)

by SneakyWhale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyWhale/pseuds/SneakyWhale
Summary: When Liam Dunbar gets kidnapped from his dorm room by Monroe and some men with strange tattoos. After finding an obscure note, Scott immediately wants to go find his beta. However, Derek gets both Lydia and Stiles to go with him, as he has to stay behind to protect Beacon Hills in Scotts absence. Lydia has a sinister feeling about Scotts quest, but can't talk him out of it. Stiles is determined to save his best friend from his recklessness, especially when he finds out that Monroe has been continuously trying to hunt Scott during his time at UC Davis. Lydia leads them to New York, where they stumble unto a whole new part of the supernatural world. Scott faces yet another challenge, as he meets Alec Lightwood, who looks like he was Allison's long-lost twin. Alec brings up long forgotten memories, causing Scotts guilt regarding Allison’s death to resurface. The thought of losing Liam on top of that is unbearable, which is why he will stop at nothing to save him. Even with an ominous prophecy that has resurfaced and the newfound affection for the stern Shadowhunter are not enough to make him reconsider his plan of action. Stiles takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So, for anyone interested, I have been inspired to write a TW and SH crossover. That being said, I did not read the original books, I’ve just seen the Shadowhunters TV-show, therefor this might not be completely accurate to that storyline. This fic is set after a few years after Teen Wolf season 6 and mid season 2 of Shadowhunters. It will focus on Scott (main), Alec (main), Stiles, Lydia, Liam, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Luke, Monroe and Valentine. Other characters might occur, however, even though I love me some Malec, in this fic they start broken up, and who knows what might happen? Magnus might make an appearance or not, I haven’t decided that yet.  
> I have not forgotten about my Teen Wolf Season 7 fic, I am simply working on the storyline, and more chapters will evidently follow. But for some reason I need to get this out of my system first.  
> Now enough rambling, here’s chapter 1: collision.

It was chaos, pure chaos. Blades clashed together cascading with the roars and grunts of people fighting each other. His hand clutched around the blade harder after slicing into one of the demons ambushing Izzy, before swiftly tucking it away and running back towards his hide-out on top of the small hill. 

He provided cover, shooting arrow after arrow into the sinister black creatures, effectively causing them to perish. The circle had somehow managed to unleash them onto the seeliecourt, targeting all downworlders as most of them were seeking refuge in the sanctuary. He wasn’t paying much attention to his own surroundings, as his focus was mainly on the protection of his family. Therefore, when he heard a short click a few feet away from him, he instantly turned around, startled, and aimed his bow in the direction of the sound. 

“Drop your weapon!” A trembling voice announced. It was then that he spotted the guy, hiding halfway behind a tree, pointing a gun at him. Alec internally groaned at the sight of the mundane meddling and clenched his teeth in an attempt to refrain himself from releasing an arrow anyway. The young and inexperienced looking guy slowly emerged from his spot and started closing in on the shadow hunter.  
“Drop it!”  
Alec sighed; he didn’t have time for this bullshit. How could the mundane see him anyway? He aimed for the humans’ hand, so it wouldn’t be a fatal shot, but a fair warning to stay away. He locked onto his target, the guy’s fingers that latched onto the handle of the gun, and slowly breathed out, simultaneously releasing an arrow. 

Seconds before the head could pierce the skin, another hand caught the arrow in mid-air. He saw the eyes before he could even see who they belonged to. They were bright red. Instantly, he reached for his blade again, assuming that it hadn’t been just a mundane but rather a possessed one or maybe even a circle member working with a demon and charged towards it. 

To his surprise, it moved a lot faster and more…graceful than a mundane possessed by a demon would. In between the constant maneuvering, ducking, deflecting and striking, he could barely make-out how young his opponent actually looked. Yet another life destroyed by Valentine and his men. 

As the thing continuously blocked and diverted his attacks, Alec grew impatient and frustrated. His moves were too predictable, he realized. So fueled by anger, he unexpectedly rotated to his left, but bounced back mid-turn, planting the base of his blade into the jaw of the demon. Annoyingly, it quickly recovered and tackled his with a low growl sending chills down Alec’s spine as he roughly plummeted onto his back. 

A huff escaped him as his bow and quiver on his back made the crash a lot more painful. For a split second, the thing that was attacking him seemed distracted as well, the red eyes flickering. Alec took the opportunity to slice it’s back with his blade, but somehow it didn’t even wince. Instead it furiously grabbed his wrist forcing his to drop it. He was one step ahead of him and used all his strength to roll them over grabbing at its neck with his free hand, planning on taking an arrow from his quiver and stabbing him with it as soon as he saw an opening. However, the motion had gained more momentum than he had expected it to, because they were at the edge of the glen formed by the forest hill.

Consequently, causing both of them to tumble all the way down, neither of them letting go. As the world around them was vigorously spinning, the shadowhunter caught a glimpse of what seemed like sharp white fangs, which he immediately associated with those of a vampire, but amongst the all the confusing sounds and disorientating motions, the questions why and how were quickly banished to the back of his mind. When they finally came to a stop, Alec managed to get the upper hand, and forcefully grabbed at the creature’s throat, whilst attempting to pin its wrists down into the forest ground. He struggled for a moment, but then the downworlder suddenly gave in, as if he went limp. Alec took advantage of the situation, instantly pulling out an arrow and pointing it to its throat, finally taking a glance at the face underneath him. 

By now it seemed to have transformed, having grown more facial hair, more fangs, whilst sporting the facial characteristics of both human and wolf. What confused the archer even more, was that the young wolf wasn’t looking at him, but behind him. He quickly caught on, and let go of his wrist, planning on turning around to face whatever was lurking behind him. Before he could do just that however, the wolf surged upward with astounding speed, snatching an arrow from his quiver. His chest tightened and eyes widened, as the werewolf’s torso was now pressed against his own, punching the air out of his whilst the demon behind him screeched in agony as it was banished. Ichor splattered onto the back of his neck and jacket, and with a huff the guy fell back into the grass and mud. Within a second, Alec got off of him, creating distance.  
In one swift movement he was aiming an arrow to the wolf’s chest, still somewhat distraught from the strange contact just then, but adamant on getting answers. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” With a quick glance he saw that once again the mundane was pointing his gun at him from his left, this time however, another person stood next to him. A woman with strawberry blonde hair, pursing her lips and holding her hands up, as if she was going to blow him away with magic or something. 

“Who are you?!” Alec yelled authoritatively, looking back at the guy lying on the ground.  
The bright red eyes slowly faded out, and he was now met with an inquisitive stare as all wolf-like features disappeared. Now he could clearly see how young the wolf actually was, and estimated him to be in his early twenties.

“Sorry man, but I don’t think you’re in a position to be asking any questions. You might not die from a gunshot, but this unbearably pretty face next to me is capable of screaming that annoying head of yours into pieces”, the mundane rambled.  
“Just drop the bow and arrow, and then we can negotiate”, the woman added indifferently after a short eyeroll.  
Alec cocked his brow and made the same face someone would when being told that one plus one did not equal two.  
He scoffed, “You are the ones breaking the accords by attacking a shadowhunter. Whilst- may I add- we are in the middle of protecting downworlders from a demon invasion. You should know, the clave isn’t exactly forgivi-”

“Alec!”, his parabatai yelled from behind him, blade at the ready as he ran towards them.  
Instantly, the mundane pointed the gun towards Jace, who froze scanning the situation. Luckily, before things could escalate any further, the werewolf spoke up.  
“Stiles, wait!”  
Alec frowned even more, wondering what the hell was going on.  
“Seriously Scott? Were about the be severely outnumbered here, Monroe is out here somewhere. If we’re going to get Liam back, we have to get to her now!”, the guy with the gun argued somewhat annoyed, animatedly emphasizing the words “severely” and “now”. He spoke so fast that it took a moment for Alec to actually understand what he meant.  
The woman, did lower her hands though, ignoring the mundane. The two already started to annoy him, as they somewhat resembled Simon and Clary, which wasn’t a good thing. 

“What’s a shadowhunter?” she inquired, whilst cocking her brow and moving her head sideways intrigued by the situation.  
Alec’s eyes jumped back to the man on the ground, who was in the process of standing up.  
“Don’t move”, he ordered, pulling the arrow even more backwards.  
The werewolf held his hands up, surrendering, and calmly stated.  
“Stiles, put the gun down”, he carefully spoke up. Alec realized that he was probably their leader, since the “Stiles” guy reluctantly complied, and put his weapon back in its holster. 

“Now explain”, the shadowhunter demanded impatiently with a nod of his head towards the wolf.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick second chapter; I want to get the main explanation out of the way. Might change this though. Not too sure yet. Please feel free to leave your opinions in the comments, I'm curious to see what you think.

Scott made eye contact with the fierce looking man before him, patiently and nonverbally demanding that he’d lower his bow first. It took him a moment, as doubt lingered and his nose was slightly crinkled as if he was disgusted by the idea alone, but then he complied with a sigh and rotated his bow to his back and put away the arrow. 

For a split second, Scott didn’t quite know where to begin, and as usual, he glanced at Stiles and Lydia for support. His best friend nodded wearily, silently communicating to tell them the bare minimum. 

“We’re here to find Liam, my beta, who has been abducted by hunter called Monroe. Through camera footage we saw that she’s working with people that have markings on their skin, like you guys. We were led to this park here in New York, and when we saw you, we thought you were one of her allies.”

“A theory that hasn’t been proven wrong yet, by the way, just so we’re clear on that”, Stiles interrupted. 

The archer squinted, as if he was trying to figure out why Stiles was…well Stiles, which aggravated Scott.  
“Look, we don’t want to start a fight, we just want to find Liam and get back to Beacon Hills, that’s all.”

“A wolf, with red eyes, who has both a human and a warlock in his pack, yeah, that’s definitely not something to explain”, the blond man spat at him, cocking his head, pointing his blade to both Lydia and Stiles. 

Scott had no idea what a warlock was, and didn’t really feel like adding yet another page to the ever-growing bestiary.  
He huffed, but before he could reply, Stiles intervened again, and it would’ve been a lie to say Scott wasn’t relieved. 

“Yeah well, Lydia is a banshee, and not a war-thing or whatever and Scott is an alpha, of course his eyes are red.”  
“A banshee? Well, that’s a new one for sure”, another woman confidently spoke up while strutting down the glen and taking her place in between the two men, looking Lydia up and down slowly. Scott noticed how she had the same dark hair as the guy that had attacked him, next to that they both stood exactly alike; arms crossed in front of their chest with their legs somewhat apart; both sharing a fiercely gazing at him. They must be siblings, he realized.  
“Yeah well, so are shadowhunters”, Lydia countered whilst cocking one brow up. 

“That Monroe woman, what is she?”, the brother asked sternly, ignoring Lydia.  
“She’s human, but-“  
“A sociopathic bitch who has been taught all the werewolf-hunting tips and tricks in the book by Gerard Argent himself, she’s been hunting us ever since”, Lydia finished his sentence as he was slurring the “but” in search for a fitting description. And well, she wasn’t wrong. 

“Gerard Argent?”, yet another guy walked towards them, panting as if he had just fought off his opponent, his clothing somewhat torn and ripped to shreds in some places. “I thought that son of a bitch was dead.” Scott looked at him with his other eyes, and saw that the guy was a werewolf too. He came towards him with a gently smile and stuck out his hand for Scott to shake. This was quite a relief, as most previous encounters with other werewolves hadn’t been so amicable. 

“I’m Luke, I’m the alpha of the Brooklyn pack.” He showed his eyes, which were bright green. It didn’t take Scott by surprise completely, as Derek had told him about the existence of other “breeds” of werewolves. Nevertheless, it still was something he hadn’t actually seen before.  
“I’m Scott Mccall, and that’s Stiles and Lydia, we’re from Beacon Hills.”  
Luke nodded, but something told Scott that he had already heard about him.  
“So, Argent huh?”  
“Well Gerard is indeed dead, but he did manage to pass on the family business to someone who is willing to hunt and kill any supernatural being.”  
“Why?’ the blonde questioned. 

Scott sighed, as he hated the story, worst of all he understood why she was so vengeful, but it still was no excuse for all the deaths she had caused.  
“A while ago we were attacked by the first Chimera, also known as the beast of Gevaudan, a creature created by dread doctors. We were able to kill it eventually, but not without it making a lot of casualties first. Monroe was one of the survivors...”

No matter how hard they tried to hide it, Scott could smell how surprised they were.  
Stiles walked towards Luke, showing him the footage of Monroe and her new friends.  
Luke’s eyes went wide.  
“Alec, you need to see this.”  
Scott's throat somehow felt raw, as if he had been screaming for days on end. He clenched his teeth in an attempt to ignore it. The concern for his beta was growing more unhealthy by the second.  
The man looked at Scott with suspicion, and then closed the space in between him and Stiles, as if he wasn’t yet sure if Stiles was truly human after all.

Something about Alec got on Scott’s nerves, not that he would ever admit to that, especially in front of Stiles (not that he had to). He wasn’t sure why though, which in turn annoyed him even more. He focused just a while longer on his strange scent, just to make the heart wrenching sounds of Liam getting taken by Monroe less prominent. 

As if Alec could sense his stare, he met his eyes again, before looking back at his sister and his friend. With a concerned voice he spoke up once more.  
“It’s Hodge, she’s working with Valentine."  
And just by the way he had said it, Scott knew this was bad news, causing the tightening sensation in his throat to worsen.  
“I’m guessing that’s not the saint who invented the so-called romantic feast day?”; Stiles sighed.


	3. SCALEC TEASER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thanks!

Scott felt intensely groggy, the heaviness of lying on a bed somewhere with lukewarm sheets pressing against him, slowly pulled him out of the deep sleep he was in. Bandages were tightly wrapped around his torso, and the dehumanizing sensation of his skin slowly knitting together instantly made him nauseous. He kept his eyes closed, being well aware of the fact that he would not be able to go back asleep, but wishing he could. Somedays, anything was better than being awake. Those same days, the world had been spinning too fast, the ride had gotten too crowded and Scott just felt like hopping off. Like taking a break. But life wasn’t there to give him a break when he needed it to. So, he sighed and enjoyed the few seconds of innocent silence before a rough voice spoke up. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” Alec’s moody sentence disrupted the moment, but then again there were worse thing to wake up next to, Scott thought.  
“Alec, we talked about this. That’s not how you thank people for saving your life. Seriously, it’s like Derek all over again.” Stiles spoke up from the other side of the bed.  
Scott didn’t want to open his eyes; he wasn’t quite ready yet as sedation was still very heavy on his senses, but he had to.


End file.
